


What Can Be

by alydaly



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: :((, Before the Draft, Kent be breaking my heart like, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alydaly/pseuds/alydaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parse had his head on Jack’s stomach. His eyes were closed but the small smile on his face broke the illusion that he was sleeping.</p>
<p>It was 30 days before the Draft and Kent Parse was woefully naive about what the future held in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can Be

     It was a mild day for summer, warm but not too hot. One of those days that seem to stretch infinitely long and people are relaxed, doing everything more slowly. Jack and Parse were in Parse’s backyard, lying in the grass with music drifting in from the neighbors next door.

     Parse had his head on Jack’s stomach. His eyes were closed but the small smile on his face broke the illusion that he was sleeping. _NHL. NHL. NHL._ It was like a steady beat in his head. Had been, since after they won the championships.

     (After the celebrations. After the interviews. After the cheerful yelling and one of the best cellys he’d ever been in. After, in the middle of whooping and hollering, he saw Jack with the biggest smile on his face Parse had ever seen and, in that moment, thinking it was worth the whole damn thing.)

      _NHL. NHL._ It was a promise of the future. That he’d _do_ something, he’d _be_ someone. But most importantly the promise that he’d get to play hockey professionally.

     (With Zimms obviously. Him and Jack, partners-in-crime dominating the ice. The best hockey duo the league had, and would ever see.)

    The beat became a sweet thrum that coursed through his mind and made him feel invincible, like he just climbed a mountain. Made him feel like he’d never come down.

     Jack shifted, putting one arm under his head and with the other began to slowly stroke Parse hair. Parse smiled wider and settled on Jack’s torso, a contented hum in the back of his throat. _Zimms_. Just being with Jack was another reason Parse was glad. For the next 30 days until the draft he planned to spend as much of it as he could with Jack.

   Jack his….best friend? Almost boyfriend? Queer platonic life partner? They had never really put a label on what it was they were. Partly due to the fact that Jack is an emotionally constipated Canadian and that it was more effort than it was worth to get him to talk feelings and Parse, well, Parse really didn't want to. If they didn't label it, then it could never get messy because they couldn't “break up”, because you can’t break up with someone you’re not dating. Parse would know, he’s told it to enough people when they got too clingy.

     The ones he actually dated were worse. He’s dated at least 2 to 3 different people a year since he was 14. But that was because every single one of his relationships went the same. He’d date someone and they’d fall too deep, too fast and it would be fine for a time until they realized he didn't care the same way. Not that he didn't care at all, he just never cared as much as they did. Then just as fast and just as hard the relationship would crash and burn. Cue: mess. Parse hated that bit. But when others -girls, boys, whatever- found out he was free, they would jump to fill the vacancy. It was partially his fault too. He never tried to stop them, it _was_ fun at the beginning.

      _That_ was why he didn't want labels. There was only ever a handful of people who he really enjoyed being with and Jack….and Jack was at the top of the list. Parse knew himself too well to want to date Jack. Not that he never considered the idea--oh my god had he considered the idea--, he just never wanted to ruin what they had. It was inevitable what would happen, so he just steered clear of the possibility.

     It seemed like Jack knew this too. After the first year or so of meeting Parse, Jack stopped trying to remember the name of who Parse was dating. Jack also looked at whoever Parse was dating like he was a bit sorry for them, not because he pitied them, but rather because he knew what would happen. But one time Parse caught Jack giving him almost the same sad look, different in that Jack looked sad because of Parse. Like he finally understood something he’d been trying to and didn't like the answer. The look only lasted a second. Once Jack saw Parse was looking at him, his face changed quickly and he turned his head and began talking to a teammate. That was last year though, they've changed so much since then, maybe-

     Parse was brought out of his train of thought when Jack tried to get up.

     “Noo, I’m comfortable Zimms.”

     “Yeah well, so was I until I realized we skipped lunch.” As if on cue, both Jack’s and Parse’s stomach started to growl. Jack chuckled and began getting up,“C’mon, let’s go to Splitz Grill for dinner.” He reached out with one of his hands to help Parse up.        Parse took it and couldn't help but notice how Jack’s bicep was straining against his sleeve, or how Jack’s shirt was the perfect fit for him. He made eye contact with Jack and there was a sudden weight to the air. Parse’s eyes flickered to Jack’s lips and came back to Jack eyes in time to see that he had done the same. Just as quickly as the moment came, it was gone and Parse began leading the way to lunch.

     Once again, Parse had a small smile on his face. While not the first time something like that had happened between them, it was the first time Parse thought things could be different. He reached for Jack’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Jack gave a bit of a start, but didn't let go. Instead, he only adjusted his grip so their hands fit together more comfortably.

     They still didn't have to label what they were, Parse thought, but maybe they could move forward anyways. After all, anything can change with enough time.

     The draft and his future were laid out before Parse, and they looked perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> *Whispers* I have too many feelings about my trash son.
> 
> I wanted to get the feeling/essence of Parse before the Draft and everything hit the fan. How he thought the world was was in his grasp and he could see himself and Jack in the NHL on top of it. How he liked Jack more than a friend and thought that they might have a future. Just, how /amazing/ he felt before his world was ripped from under him like a rug. Why he- alright I'll stop now.
> 
> But basically why (I think in part) Kent acts the way he does later. I could write a whole meta, but that's good for now.
> 
> But comment if you want it/more and check me out at alydaly.tumblr.com


End file.
